The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a toner case installed therein.
An electrographic image forming apparatus has performed a developing process by supplying a toner (a developer) from a development device to an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum or the like. The toner used in such a developing process is supplied from a toner case, such as a toner container or an intermediate hopper, to the development device.
The above-mentioned toner case includes rotating members, such as a stirring paddle and a conveying screw, and a transmission coupling connected with the rotating member. A drive coupling connected with a drive unit, such as a motor, is connected with the transmission coupling, thereby rotating the rotating member. For instance, there is a configuration that, accompanying to an installation of a toner case into an installed part of an image forming apparatus, the drive coupling is connected with the transmission coupling.
However, in such a configuration, there is a possibility that, before the installation of the toner case into the installed part is completed, the connection of the drive coupling with the transmission coupling is started. Accordingly, it is feared that, before the transmission coupling faces onto the drive coupling, the movement of the drive coupling to the transmission coupling is started, and then, the drive coupling is insufficiently connected with the transmission coupling.